Muraki's Diary
by Amerith
Summary: Oh, no! Not another 'Very Secret Diaries' rip-off!" Yep. That about sums it up.
1. Ch1 DVD 1 First Impressions

~MURAKI'S DIARY~  
  
:::A fic by: Amerith:::  
  
[Ch.1- DVD 1 (First Impressions)]  
  
[Ch.2- DVD 3 (Don't You Love To Hate Me?)]  
  
[Ch. 3-DVD 4-(Haha! Watch Me Toy With Your Mind!)]  
  
***CATEGORY: Anime/Yami No Matsuei/Humor***  
  
***RATING: PG-13 (just to be safe. People get offended by the most idiotic things these days, so you can never be too careful)***  
  
***DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yami No Matsuei (obviously). If I did own it, there would be an episode devoted entirely to Tsuzuki getting drunk and Muraki taking full advantage of his drunken-ness. *wink wink* Also, the dub version would never exist. Only the sub. :P***  
  
***A/N: Okay, this is something stupid I came up with after rewatching Yami no Matsuei for about the 10th time. Inspiration comes from the 'LOTR Very Secret Diaries' and it's various fan-made incarnates that seem to be scattered randomly across the Internet. This is VERY Ooc. Muraki tends to act like the stereotypical schoolgirl who has a crush on the stereotypical popular guy, who only goes out with the stereotypical popular girls. *cough* yeah.anyways..this is based off of the series, not the manga. Each chapter follows the basic timeline of each of the four DVD's. There is no chapter for volume 2, because Muraki was not in that volume. Unless Muraki was secretly the devil! *GASP!* Okay..he wasn't. -.-;; Anyways.. R&R please.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
ENTRY # 1: Oriya gave me this diary for my birthday a few days ago. I have no clue what to write about. Oh, well.  
  
ENTRY # 2: Nothing happened today. I woke up, fed Saki his food flakes, and went to work. Hmm.next time I should just ask Oriya to give me money or maybe one of those boxes with all the different meats and cheeses in them. Those seem to be a popular gift item nowadays.  
  
ENTRY # 3: Sorry I haven't written in a few weeks! I have been busy with a new client. My task was to revive a singer named Maria Wong and keep her alive, so her step-mother can continue making money from her talent. It's an interesting job, but demands much of my time. *sigh* I've been feeling rather lonely lately. I called Oriya the other day and he told me to find a lover. It sounds like it could be fun. I will have to wait and see if anyone strikes my fancy.  
  
ENTRY # 4: Ohmygawd, I'm in love!!! Today I met the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. I must find him and ask him out before my desire to see him again consumes me!  
  
ENTRY # 5: I mangaged to find "Mr. Sexy" again. I attacked some random girl to gain his attention and then ran over to play the part of the "good doctor". His name is Tsuzuki Asato. We seemed to have hit it off well. Hmm...too bad he's dead though. No matter! My love for him will conquer all barriers! Even death! Mwhahahahaha! I mangaged to get his phone number before I remembered that I had to come home and feed Saki. (Even as a head and spinal column you're a nuisance!) Anyways.....I'm going to call him later. Oh, I'm so excited! I feel like a schoolgirl!  
  
ENTRY # 6: I've called Tsuzuki several times, but he won't answer. How rude! I really, really, really thought we hit it off the other day. *frown* Oh, it makes me so mad! And on top of that, he messed with my client! Now I won't get paid! *pout* I know...it's that boy I saw him with! They must have something going on between them. Darn the luck!  
  
ENTRY # 7: Boy, you'll NEVER guess what happened tonight. *giggle* It turns out that kid my Tsuzuki is attracted to is the same one I molested and cursed like.....3 years ago. Go Figure! Oh, so anyways...back to my story. I called Tsuzuki one last time to ask him out on a date. He actually picked up his phone this time, but he said to me, "Stop calling me! You're creepy and have a freaky looking eye!" and then he hung up on me. How totally rude of him, right? So I was sitting there thinking of some way to get that kid out of the picture and Tsuzuki to go out with me, and it's like "DUH!" I'll kidnap the kid and then demand a date with Tsuzuki. After I show him what a great guy I am to hang around with, he's sure to fall in love with me! Oh! What should I wear?! I'd better call Oriya and ask.  
  
ENTRY # 8: *SOB* I'm so upset! I finally got to go out on a date with the love of my life and he acts like a total jerk the whole time! The whole freakin' time! *SOB* No! He was too busy worrying about that stupid kid to pay any attention to me! Damn! Damn! Damn! This is what I get for showing him a good time?! I hate you Tsuzuki! I never want to see you again! *SOB*  
  
ENTRY # 9: Oriya says I'm being immature and I need to stop obsessing over Tsuzuki.... *sigh* I lied earlier. I really miss him. I guess I'll go see how he's doing....  
  
ENTRY # 10: I went to go see Tsuzuki and he tried to kill me. I guess he was still upset about the whole "I kidnapped your partner" thing. Hmff....it's not that big a deal....honestly...he takes things WAY too seriously. *sigh* I guess it's just tough love. I'll just have to try harder next time to win him over. 


	2. Ch2 DVD 3 Don't You Love To Hate Me?

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updating. My family has been going through a particularly rough time since Christmas and I've been too busy being mopey and what not to get any writing done. @__@ (even something as simple as this)  
  
So yes, here is chapter 2 of Muraki's diary. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews. Oh, and divinesavior2, I agree that The Earl is a hilarious character, but I haven't read enough scanlations to get a clear view on him yet so it would be a little difficult to write. LOL Although I guess I could just devote the whole diary to him lusting over Tsuzuki. *laughs* It's scary that he even lusts after chibi-Tsuzuki that time Watari ended up turning them into kids. O.0;  
  
NOTE: Forgive me if I get a few facts wrong in this and the next chapter. Especially the next chapter. I get easily confused. Sorry. @___@ Also, it gets kind of lame after Entry 16. The King of Swords arc didn't have enough Muraki action in it since he was unconscious for a good portion of it. XPP Anyways, just think of entries 17-20 as filler or something. LOL  
  
ENTRY #11: I haven't seen my lovely Tsuzuki in such a long time. I wonder how he's doing? I hope he's finally gotten over that kidnapping thing. Although Oriya warned me that he might possibly hold a grudge against me because of that. I told Oriya to shut up and that love will conquer all obstacles. I'm the doctor here. I KNOW what I'm talking about. Oh, look at me babble. Honestly, Tsuzuki gets me all riled up just thinking about him. Not that I particularly mind of course.... *smirk*  
  
ENTRY #12: I've been spending a lot of time with one of my long-term patients lately. Her name is Tsubaki Kakyouin, but everyone calls her Tsubaki-Hime. She is a silly girl who apparently has some sort of crush on me. Really, all these women seem to flock to me. It's rather amuseing. They have no idea that I'm in love with someone much better then any of those silly women all put together into one. Tsuzuki is......perfect. *sigh* I really do miss him. Oh, but back to business. Tsubaki-Hime's father hired me as her doctor some time ago because she has a weak heart. He wanted to find a donor for her, so I had him build a ship and start an illegal organ donor business. It was all for my research of course, but he didn't need to know that. Of course, this fool wanted out as soon as he found an organ donor for his daughter. How selfish of him. Well, I've been brainwashing Tsubaki-Hime so this cruise he's planning shall turn out to be rather interesting.  
  
ENTRY #13: My! My! What a complete surprise! Who should appear on the Queen Camellia but my darling Tsuzuki! Of course...he brought that pesky kid along with him. He's proving to be more of a hassle then I originally thought. And it's not like he was a terribly good lay either. I really shouldn't have bothered with cursing him in the first place. Oh, but enough of my moping about. Back to what I was talking about. Tsuzuki! My love! My dream-boat! I'm so overjoyed to have him here! I think this trip will prove to be very entertaining indeed.  
  
ENTRY #14: I had Tsubaki-Hime kill Wakabayashi last night. Tsuzuki and the brat suspect me, of course. I'm rather miffed that Tsuzuki still has ill feelings toward me after all this time. I suppose I should call Oriya and apologize after I get back. Although it's unnerving to think he was right and I was wrong. Ah...my dear Tsuzuki....one day I will make you mine. I must persist! Persist! I will win you if it's the last thing I do!  
  
ENTRY #15: What an amusing night. A little disappointment, but over-all amusing. I challenged Tsuzuki to a poker game. If he was to win, he would gain information on Irene (who I'll tell you about later) and if I win I was to get Tsuzuki's...body. Ahhh....I almost nosebleed just imagining it. Of course, I have more self control then that. But still...I imagined...touching him...that luscious, beautiful, perfect body of his. Oh, the things I could do it! Oh, look at me. Turning this into a work of erotica or something! Ahh..but I digress. I won and was about to have my way with Tsuzuki when the brat shows up and demands some sort of rematch. I was about to decline, but decided to be fair and accept. I would like to think I am a fair player after all. Well, I lost. I was actually going easy on him, not expecting someone so young to be such a skilled poker player. I would most assuredly have won if I was giving it my all. Well, what was done was done. I gave them the information they wanted, although I withheld choice parts. Wouldn't want to spoil the fun now would I ?  
  
ENTRY#16: Ahhh...it's been a while. Forgive my short absence, but I was rather busy recovering from near death. Oh, no, no, no. I didn't let someone get the jump on me. It was all planned out by yours truly. I had Tsubaki-Hime come into my room and poision me so I would have the perfect alibi. Once I was poisoned, my body was in a somewhat catatonic state while I recovered from the poison. A very useful trick I learned some time ago. Anyways, I had Tsubaki-Hime continue murdering people and not even knowing it. Oh, I suppose I should explain. The organ donor for Tsubaki- Hime was a good friend of hers named Irene. I managed to convince Tsubaki- Hime that Irene was a part of her and she developed a sort of dual- personality. But enough about that silly girl. She's dead now. She just wouldn't shut up and so I shot her. Even when I left her with that silly boy she was still babbling about how much she loved me. How annoying. I'm afraid Tsuzuki's grudge towards me has only intensified because of this latest project of mine. He's too sensitive a man. I told him that, although I doubt he'll take it to heart. He's also a very stubborn man. Ahhh..but I can't help but love him. I love his fiery spirit. I desire to crush it into a million pieces. Soon....very soon I will. Tsuzuki, you are mine.  
  
ENTRY #17: It's been several days since the whole Queen Camellia fiasco. I decided to take it upon myself to call my dear Tsuzuki. He sounded angry over the phone. When I asked him out for tea he shouted a profane string of words at me and hung up. I called again sometime later only to find the number has been disconnected. Damn him.  
  
ENTRY #18: I called up Oriya and we talked for awhile. He tells me that he's worried about my obsession with Tsuzuki. I told Oriya he's just jealous because he can't have me even though he so obviously wants me. He stammered and hung up. I could almost imagine his blush over the phone. Oriya is such a whiney little uke sometimes. Although I must admit, he's been a loyal friend throughout the years. Not to mention a wonderful fashion consultant.  
  
ENTRY #19: I'm so lonely without Tsuzuki. I wish he would call me. I wish I knew his current phone number. I love sexually harassing him over the phone. Tsuzuki, where are you? *sigh* Oh, crap! I've been so busy thinking about Tsuzuki I've forgotten to feed Saki again! Good god, decapitated heads are such a pain in the ass to take care of.  
  
ENTRY#20: I have some interesting things planned for Tsuzuki later. I won't be updating for a while. I have scheming to do. Mwhahwhahahahahahahah! 


End file.
